Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim- Reborn
by colesate
Summary: Mralik died. Not that she remembers it. All she knows is that her name is Mralik, and that she doesn't belong. But she soon realizes she's important. And someone has painted a target on her back. She's on the run, in an unfamiliar world, with a lot of people trying to kill her. Again. Now she has to survive and save the world. How wonderful!
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: Soooo, for those of you that have read "War of CHorus, I apologize for not posting. School and life got in the way, so I apologize. But I've been addicted to Skyrim, so I'm writing a fanfic for it. I hope you enjoy! And please don't get mad at the dialogue mistakes. It's not like Skyrim has cinematics can look at. Amd I don't feel like looking the lines up. I am lazy ass. Enjoy!)) Mralik opened her eyes, wondering where she was. She couldn't remember anything, other than her first name. Nothing was familiar. Not the wagon she was in the back of, the forest she was in, or the people around her. She was basically wearing rags for clothing, and her hands were tied. There were four people in the wagon with her. The armored driver, and three bound men. Two of these men still wore armor, which seemed like a mistake if they were supposed to be prisoners. One of the armored men, the one sitting next to her, had a gag around her mouth. But he was the only one, which was weird. Maybe he was yelling while Mralik was unconscious. Then, the other armored man spoke to the woman. "Look who's awake," he said.

She turned to him. "Where are we?" She asked. Her voice was hoarse, and it hurt to talk. She could really go for a drink right now.

"In the back of a carriage, imprisoned by these damned Imperials."

"Imprisoned?"

"Yes. I guess they didn't like you or this horse thief crossing the border." He gestured to the man wearing the same rags as Mralik.

"Everything was fine until you Stormcloaks showed up," the thief growled. "Empire was nice and lazy."

"Watch your tongue. You're in the presence of Ulfric Stormcloak."

The thief's eyes widened as he looked at the gagged man. "Ulfric Stormcloak? Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"The end. Sovngarde awaits. Where are you from, horse thief?"

"What do you care?" The man's tone was angry but had a hint of fear to it.

The other man shrugged. "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

The thief sighed. "Rorikstead. I'm from Rorikstead."

The other nodded and Mralik tried to make sense of everything. From what she was getting, she and these three men had been captured by a group or organization known as the "Imperials." Ulfric and the other armored one were "Stormcloaks." Maybe it was a family name, since Ulfric was known as Ulfric Stormcloak. The man from Rorikstead sole a horse and tried to cross some sort of border. According to the Stormcloak, Mralik attempted to do the same. Not that she remembered it. She was still in the middle of thinking when the Stormcloak started talking again. "Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here." Mralik looked up and realized they had entered a town. "I wonder if Vilod is still making that juniper berry mead." He sighed, seeming to think about the past. "Imperial walls used to make me feel so safe." The wagons stopped in front of a wall.

The thief looked around frantically. "Why are stopping?"

The stormcloak shook his head, as if disappointed at the thief's ignorance. "Why do you think? End of the line."

"Uh oh," muttered Mralik.

"Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm!" Called a voice to her right. She turned and saw two armored people, a man and a woman. The man was holding a book and a quill. Ulfric hopped down from the wagon and walked over to a crowd of people wearing the same blue armor as him and the other Stormcloak. "Ralof of Riverwood!" The other Stormcloak got down and followed Ulfric. "Lokir of Rorikstead!"

The thief hopped down, but instead of walking to the crowd, he yelled, "Wait, you can't do this! I'm not a rebel!" Then he took off running. "You won't kill me!"

"Archers!" Shouted the woman. As soon as the second syllable was out, several arrows slammed into the man's back. Lokir fell, dead before he landed. "Anyone else feel like running?"

Mralik looked around. Everyone else was in the crowd except for her. "Ummm, I think I'll pass up the chance to be a human porcupine."

The man squinted at her. "Wait, you're not on the list. Who are you?"

"My name is Mralik."

He looked at his book for a few seconds, then turned to the woman. "What do we do, Captain? She's not on the list."

"She goes to block."

The man looked at Mralik with regret evident on his face. "I'm sorry, Mralik. I hope your death is quick."

Mralik cursed and walked to the crowd. Wait a minute... the captain said 'block.' What kind of-? Mralik looked past the crowd. Standing next to a large stone block was a large man with a big axe. 'Oh,' she thought. 'That kind of block.' She was in line for execution, without even knowing exactly what she did. A Stormcloak was called up. "Read him his rites," said the captain. A robed woman started speaking, but Mralik couldn't make sense of what she was saying. Sure, she understood each word. But she had no idea what the meant together.

The Stormcloak sighed. "Can we just get this over with? I haven't got all morning."

"Alright then," said the woman. The Stormcloak crouched down next to the block and the captain pushed him down so his head was pressed against the top. The executioner brought up his axe, and Mralik turned away. She heard a squelch and turned back to see a headless body slump and fall from the block.

"As fearless in death as he was in life," Ralof muttered.

"Next, Mralik!" A roar echoed through the sky, and everyone looked up. The captain didn't seem to care about the roar, because she said, "I said, 'next prisoner!'"

Mralik walked over to the block. "Actually, what you said was-" she started as she crouched down. She was interrupted by the captain's boot on her back and her cheek slamming onto the stone. She was looking left, so she had a good look at the executioner as he raised his axe. And she also had a good view of the massive dragon that landed on the tower behind the executioner.

"Fus!" The dragon yelled, sending out a burst of energy that caused everyone caught in it to fall.

Mralik stood and started running. "Over here!" Called Ralof from the entrance to another tower. She ran for him, and skidded to a stop inside the cylindrical building. "Up the stairs!" He ordered her. She ran up the spiraling staircase attached to the tower's wall. She spotted another Stormcloak also making his way up, and was about to say hi when the dragons head slammed through the wall.

"Yul!" A burst of flame erupted from the thing's mouth, turning the Stormcloak nice and crispy. Mralik backed up slowly.

"Must be careful," she said. "Maybe its vision is based on movement." Maybe she was right, because the dragon flew away from the tower. She sighed in relief, and nearly jumped out of her skin when Ralof brushed past her. He looked out of the hole the dragon had made and pointed to a building right next to the tower.

"You'll need to jump to that tavern," he said. "I'll find you after I tend to the people here." He started back down.

"Wait... what?" She walked up to the hole and looked out. "Ummm. That doesn't seem safe!" He didn't answer. "Oh, hell. What have I gotten myself into?" She took a step back, then ran forward and leaped. She hit the second story of the tavern with a thud and a roll. She stood. "Ow. That hurt." She walked over to the far wall. And what did she find? Another hole! She looked around but saw no other exit. "Figures." She jumped off and rolled out of the building, she stood again and brushed off the dirt. Then she saw a boy next to a wounded man... Out in the open. The guy that had had the book, instead of grabbing the kid, was calling for the kid to get to safety. Mralik was about to grab the kid herself, but he eventually ran from the nearly dead man as the dragon landed and breathed fire over the body. The dragon flew up and Mralik ran between a wall and a house.

Then the dragon landed on the wall, putting itself right above her. Fortunately, it seemed to not notice her this time either. It just yelled, "Yul!" Setting a bunch of soldier on fire. Then it flew away yet again, and Mralik took off running. She kept going and made it to a building that looked mostly intact. The book guy had made it past her somehow and was standing at the far door of the building. Ralof ran through a crack in a wall and over to the other door.

"Over here, prisoner!" Yelled Book Guy.

"Stay out of this, Hadvar!" Shouted Ralof. "Come with me, lass!"

Oh great, she had to make a decision. Wonderful. "I choose..."

{End Chapter one}


	2. Chapter 2

((A/N: Merry Christmas with a second chapter! it's like my late Valentine's Day gift to you all. Merry Valentine's day. That's what I'm calling it)) Mralik hoped she wouldn't regret it when she said, "I choose Ralof." She didn't know why she would though. Sure, Hadvar hadn't wanted her to die, but he was part of the group that did want her dead. Sooooo, screw him. Ralof waved her over and she ran over to the building. "That was a dragon," Ralof told her. "Like the children's tales."

"A children's tale is tearing apart the town?"

He didn't respond. He was focused on a body that had fallen against the wall. Judging by the corpses armor, he was a Stormcloak. Ralof said a few words, then turned to her, pulling out a knife. She backed up, thinking she had chosen wrong. "Come here. Let me get those bonds off you." Oh right. Her hands were tied. She knew that-

She walked over and he cut through the ropes and they fell at her feet. "Thanks," she said, rubbing her wrists.

He nodded and replied, "Take Gunjar's gear. He won't be needing it."

Mralik felt a little weird about taking the Stormcloak's armor and axe, but Ralof convinced her to do it. So, she slid the cuirass off of the body and put it onto her clothing. It felt a little uncomfortable, but that was to be expected considering it was made for someone of another gender and build. But at least it was tolerable. She slid the axe back into the belt after giving it a little twirl. It felt natural to use, even if she couldn't remember ever using one. She gave herself a look over, admiring the armor for the first time. It was metal, which seemed to provide adequate protection while also not restricting moving much. It also had a blue piece of cloth attached to it, likely to signify that it was Stormcloak. The axe was light, with the blade starting at one end of the handle and curving down. Unfortunately, their grace period was over. Hadvar and the captain were making their way over to a gate. A gate that Ralof and Mralik were on the other side of. "Uh oh."

"Indeed," he whispered as he hid by the wall next to the gate. She did the same on the other side of the gate. The Imperials hadn't spotted them yet, which was good. Hadvar pulled a chain on their side, and the gate rose. The two escapees left their hiding places, charging and surprising the Imperials. Mralik tackled the captain to the ground and took out her axe. In the split second it took to bring out the weapon, the captain slammed her fist into Mralik's cheek, and the girl rolled off. She winced at the searing pain, but managed to roll aside as the captain's sword struck where she had just been. Both of them stood, glaring at each other as Ralof and Hadvar fought in the room where the prisoners had entered. The captain rushed at Mralik, but the latter was faster. She sidestepped and ducked, the captain's sword passing harmlessly over her head. She sliced into the back of the captain's leg, tripping her and nearly taking the limb off. Then she slammed the axe into her chest before she landed on the grounded. The axe blade stuck in her armor, and sank into the captain as she crashed onto the hard stone floor. She stepped on the woman's stomach, and wrenched the axe out. She turned to see that Ralof had already killed Hadvar, and was now watching her with an impressed expression. "You fight well," he commented. "Where's you learn to fight?"

"No idea," she said truthfully.

"Stroke of luck, eh?" He laughed and walked to the door on the other side of the room. When he tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. "Damn. It's locked." He gestured to the Imperials. "Let's check them for a key." He walked over to Hadvar and Mralik crouched down. Both reached into a corpse's pockets.

"Got it!" She said cheerfully as she pulled out the key. She also slid of the Imperial's bracers and slid them onto her arms. Ralof had taken Hadvar's. But hers were made of metal while his were made of a dense leather. She looked at his. "Can we trade? These ones are too heavy for my taste."

He smirked as he took them off. "Little girl too weak to use bracers?" He joked as they switched and donned each other's bracers.

"Careful," she said, pointing the axe at him. "Do you wanna know exactly what I did to this Imperial?"

He raised his hands in mock surrender. "It would appear the rose has thorns."

"Yeah, you can count on it." She walked over to the other door, and unlocked it, then pushed it open. The two began walking, and they reached a corridor that might've been an exit, had the dragon refrained from smashing through the building, burying that potential exit in rubble. "Crap." Then she spotted the conveniently placed door a few feet from the debris. "Huh. That's convenient." She walked through the door and spotted three Imperial soldiers. "Double crap." Ralof walked into the room after her. The Imperials ran at them, each holding a sword. Mralik rolled between a pair of them before the gap closed. She stood and turned, stabbing the axe into an Imperial's back. She moved the axe, body still attached, in the direction of the other guy. The corpse hit his fellow soldier, knocking him down. Mralik twisted the axe out of the person it was in, and she beheaded the one on the ground. Ralof finished his adversary off with a stab to the head.

He panted and looked around the room. "Take those potion over there," he said, pointing a few colored bottles on a shelf. She walked over and gestured to them.

"These?" He nodded. She grabbed them. "Where am I supposed to put them?"

"Here." He picked up a small, empty satchel from a soldier and tossed it to her.

"Thanks." She caught it, slung it over her shoulder, and stuffed the bottles into it. "We ready?"

He nodded. "I do believe so."

"What do the potions do?" She asked as they headed for the door out of the room.

"The red one heals wounds. The green gives you energy. The blue gives you magicka."

"Magicka?"

"Yes. The thing that powers magic."

"Oh." Fortunately, he didn't question her lack of knowledge. The could've been because they entered a room where a fight was going on. An hooded imperial was firing lightning at a pair if Stormcloaks as one of the Stormcloaks fought off another imperial. Mralik did the only thing that came to mind. She chucked the axe as hard as she could at the magic Imperial, cleaving his head in half. this gave both Stormcloaks the opportunity to attack, and kill, the second imperial.

"Take these," said Ralof, handing Mralik several lockpicks and a thin, metal rod "Pick that cage and loot what you can." He pointed at one of the cells in the room. Inside was a body in robes and a hood, a few gold coins, a book, and a blue potion.

"Thanks for the millionth time." She walked over and slipped the metal rod in. Then she stuck a pick in. As she worked at the lock, she spoke to Ralof. "How come you keep letting me get the stuff? There are two of your fellow Stormcloaks right there."

He sighed. "Well... That's just it. I thought you could be one of them."

The pick snapped as her hand jerked. "You want me to be a what?" She asked calmly as she stuck in another pick.

"A fellow Stormcloak."

The lock clicked and unlocked. She swung the door open and sighed. "I don't know." The other two tensed, as if they suspected she might join the Imperials instead. "I'm not going to join the Imperials, since they tried to kill me. But at the same time, I don't want to join the Stormcloaks, because that's a huge Imperial target on my back. I'll act as one of you to get out, but I don't know if I want to be one after. I'm sorry." She stuffed the gold into a small pocket of the satchel and put the book and potion in the main pouch. Then she took off the corpse's robe and draped it over the satchel. It had been cold outside, so she didn't want to freeze to death once she was out. The hood was actually separate from the robe, so she tied it around her neck and put it over her head. Now, once she put the robe on, the Imperials couldn't recognize her. As long as they didn't notice the robe on her satchel of course. Then she picked up her axe and walked past the two Stormcloaks, ignoring the pissed off, suspicious looks they were giving her. She wanted to be away from Ralof's hurt and regretful expression. She stopped before making to the doorway. "Tell you what. I won't be a Stormcloak directly, but I will kill any Imperials I see that aren't in public." She hoped that there would be Imperials patrolling the woods she had seen in the wagon trip so she could uphold that promise. and she heard Imperials talking. She peeked from behind the wall.

"They have bows," she whispered. "I'm gonna get the closest o

"Thank you, Mralik." She smiled and continued. The other three followed but stopped when she halted and held up a hand. She had reached the entrance to a cavern,ne, then we rush in. Got it?" They nodded. "Good." She sighed, hoping that her hitting the mage earlier was not a one-time deal. She stepped out, spun, then used the momentum to throw the axe with greater force. It hit the closest imperial in the chest and he actually flew back a few inches before collapsing. She ran in, rolled under an arrow, grabbed the fallen soldier's bow, nocked one of his arrow's and shot another in the face. she smacked an arrow aside with the bow, slung said bow over her shoulder, grabbed her axe, then charged at the last Imperial. She ducked under his sword, then stood up straight, bringing the axe up. It sliced into his... lower regions, cut along his torso, then ended with his head. She huffed and turned to the others. Who hadn't moved. "Gee, thanks for the help, guys."

"We were not aware that you needed it," said one Stormcloak. "You appeared to be handling yourself amazingly."

Ralof walked over and patted her shoulder. "She speaks truth, Mralik. I would hate to be on the receiving end of your wrath."

"Heh, thanks." She went over to each of the dead guys and grabbed their arrows, also grabbing one quiver. She stuffed all the arrows, about thirty in total, into the quiver and slung it and the bow over her shoulder.

"We're going to stay here, wait for others," said one of the Stormcloaks."

Ralof nodded. "Alright then. Mralik and I will continue on." He walked over to a little drawbridge and pulled the lever that was next to it. "Let's go, Mralik."

She followed after him into the caves. "Is this going to lead out of here?"  
"It should." The rest of the walk was done in silence. Until Mralik slipped and fell over a small drop off. She stood, brushing herself off.

"ow." She looked up and went stiff. She was face to face with a giant spider. After a moment that felt like eternity, the spider struck, tackling her to the ground. "Shit!" She put her arm against its head, keeping the mandibles from biting her yummy head off. When she pushed it away with her other hand, a wave of flames streamed from her palm, causing the spider to jump off. It twisted and writhed in agony for a second, before going still. "ha! Now you're a crisp." It was at that moment she realized that there were other spiders in the room. Four more. "Oh." One fired a goopy ball of something, and it plopped into her chest. She screamed as immense pain washed over her, soon joined by a numbing cold. She collapsed to her knees as the spiders drew closer. Before they could get to her, Ralof leaped over the girl, and slammed his axe into one of the arachnids. He ripped his axe out and sliced two in half with one stroke and casually stomped on the last one a couple times.

He turned and crouched next Mralik, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a bit. "Mralik! Mralik!"

She looked at him, her eyes slightly watery. "Don't get shot," she said, before promptly passing out.

(A/N: Ah, chapter two! First off, I know frostbite venom only affects health. It doesn't slow you down or drain your stamina. However, there has to be SOME reason for being called frostbite spiders. You know how those loading screens give you information about the game or lore? Well, there's one that describes the spiders. And it says that it was 'as deadly as the affliction it was named for.' There are plenty of other things as dangerous as frostbite, so I gave a reason for them being called that. They will now make people and creatures weaker with their venom. I hope I don't piss anyone off with that. Secondly, I will have a system for updates. My computer is at my mom's while my PS3 is at my dad's. I go to my dad's every weekend, so I will make a new character to play when I go over there. This way, I can put my playing experiences into story form. I will then type up my experiences when I return to my mother's, and you guys get a new chapter. It should be weekly. Chapter length and update amount will depend on how much I get to play. If I play my new character non stop, I may have a few normal length chapters or one or two long ones. If I have to go somewhere for majority of one, two, or all three days, or I play my main character too much, then chapters will be shorter or won't be put on that week. That, or the lore is going to be extremely out of whack. I can start the next chapter without going to my dad's, since I know exactly what's gonna happen. So see you later this week or sometime next week! Peace out, my friends!))


End file.
